O que mudou entre nós
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Songfic]Sakura percebe que as coisas realmente mudaram nos dois anos em que ficaram separados. [SasuSaku][IV Desafio MRS]


**n/a**: Essa fic apresenta spoilers do cap 307 do mangá. Você foi avisado.

---  
**_- O que mudou entre nós -_**  
---

Sakura nunca gostou de encarar o seu passado. Ela estava ciente dos erros que cometera em sua vida, e das conseqüências que elas a trouxeram. Ela sabia que algumas coisas jamais deveriam ser trazidas à tona.

E agora ela estava ali, frente a frente com a prova viva de seus erros, tendo que encará-lo e enfrentá-lo. E ela tinha medo. Medo do que aqueles olhos podiam ver. Medo do que poderia acontecer se ela permanecesse calada.

Mas a atenção dele não estava nela, não, agora sua atenção estava completamente centrada no garoto de quinze anos que gritava com ele, exigindo que voltasse e desistisse daquela loucura.

Por uma fração de segundo, enquanto seus olhos observavam a lâmina ser exibida e apontada diretamente para o garoto, incapaz de forçar seu corpo a se mexer, ela se perguntou o que havia mudado.

Há dois anos atrás, ela não teria feito nada, deixando que seu melhor amigo morresse pelas mãos de Sasuke. Ela teria achado que o destino dele fora merecido por ter a audácia de desafiar o gênio do clã Uchiha. Mas agora...  
Agora...

_You only see what your eyes want to see_ (Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver)  
_How can life be what you want it to be?_ (Como a vida pode ser o que você quer que seja)  
_You're frozen_ (Você congela)  
_When your heart's not open_ (Quando seu coração não se abre)

Ino foi a sua primeira melhor amiga. Foi a primeira pessoa que declarou abertamente que não se importava com o tamanho da testa dela, e para Sakura aquilo era a única coisa que ela queria ouvir.

Ino sempre fora alguém que chamava a atenção. Seu pai descendia de uma rica família ocidental que viera para o Japão, daí a cor clara de seus cabelos e olhos. A autoconfiança dela era tanta, que afetava o jeito como ela caminhava, elegantemente mexendo os quadris e formando um bonito arco com suas pernas.

Inveja, nesse caso, era inevitável. E como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Sakura passou a cobiçar cada coisa que Ino tivesse, ou quisesse ter.

Quando Ino decidiu usar presilhas no cabelo, Sakura usou presilhas no cabelo; quando Ino decidiu comprar um uniforme mais curto para deixar suas pernas à mostra, Sakura também comprou um uniforme mais curto; e quando Ino decidiu-se apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular da Academia, não houve dúvida, Sakura se apaixonou pelo mesmo garoto.

A inveja de Sakura evoluiu para rivalidade, e logo as duas não podiam mais dividir a mesma carteira, sem iniciar uma discussão.

Tendo rompido os laços de amizade que um dia tivera com Ino, Sakura se viu repentinamente solitária em meio à turma, ilhada em seu pequeno mundo privado, escondida atrás de algum livro para não ter que encarar as pessoas ao seu redor.

E como um último ato desesperado para escapar da sensação de culpa que relacionara à Ino, ela fez o que qualquer um teria feito em seu lugar, se agarrou com todas as forças à única coisa que a fazia parecer mais normal aos olhos dos outros, Uchiha Sasuke.

Se ela realmente o amava ou não, não se podia ter certeza. O que se sabia é que ela dizia-se apaixonada, capaz de qualquer sacrifício por seu amor. Por ele, ela dizia para si mesma, ela se tornaria a kunoichi mais forte de Konoha, e protegeria o vilarejo onde ele morava.

No momento em que ele se tornou o centro da vida dela, ela soube que não conseguiria viver sem Uchiha Sasuke.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_ (Você está tão preocupado com o quanto você ganha)  
_You waste your time with hate and regret_ (Você gasta seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento)  
_You're broken_ (Você quebra)  
_When your heart's not open_ (Quando seu coração não se abre)

Havia alguma coisa no Uchiha que ela nunca conseguiu encaixar. Ela já ouvira rumores acerca do massacre do clã, que supostamente havia sido realizado por um de seus membros que havia enlouquecido, mas não passavam de rumores.

Mas ainda assim ela não conseguia ligar o Sasuke discutia com Naruto sobre qual era o jeito certo de usar uma tarja explosiva, com o Sasuke que desafiara o amigo para um duelo no terraço do hospital. Não fazia sentido. Se Sasuke quisesse tanto matar o melhor amigo, por que ele teria gasto tanto tempo e esforço ficando amigo dele em primeiro lugar?

Havia uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça que lhe dizia que aqueles dois Sasukes eram a mesma pessoa. Duas faces de uma mesma moeda. De um lado havia o Sasuke que participava das missões e que arriscava sua vida por seus amigos, e do outro havia o Sasuke que abandonaria tudo para seguir Orochimaru e conseguir mais poder.

E foi com surpresa que ela descobriu que não desgostava do outro lado dessa moeda. Na verdade, ela amava ambos os lados igualmente, porque não importava qual Sasuke estava lá, bastava que um estivesse.

Talvez pensar assim possa ser considerado egoísta, mas era a verdade.

Ela só queria que ele a aceitasse próxima à ele. Compartilhar seus problemas e suas ambições. Ela dissera que estava disposta a qualquer coisa por ele.

Se ao menos ele soubesse o quão era importante para ela. Se ao menos ele soubesse...

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_ (Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração)  
_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_ (Nós nunca ficaríamos separados)  
_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_ (Entregue-se para mim)  
_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_ (Você possui a chave)

Naruto foi o seu segundo melhor amigo. Ele, assim como Ino, declarara que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, e que faria tudo ao seu alcance para deixá-la feliz. E aquilo era o que Sakura precisava ouvir.

Naruto sempre chamou atenção, mas diferente de Ino, ele não chamava atenção por sua beleza e elegância, e sim por sua burrice e teimosia. Todo e qualquer momento parecia apropriado para que ele começasse seu discurso sobre como ele seria Hokage, e como ele seria reconhecido por todos. Sua aparência, assim como a de Ino, chamava a atenção por ser exótica, mas diferente dela, o faziam parecer ainda mais desajeitado.

Aversão, nesse caso, era inevitável. E ao contrário do que aconteceu com Ino, Sakura apenas desejava ficar o mais longe possível de seu colega de equipe.

Tudo o que Naruto colocava a mão perdia sua beleza. Ele parecia ter o poder de estragar tudo o que fazia, fossem missões ou sua relação com o herdeiro dos Uchiha. Naruto parecia sempre disposto a brigar com Sasuke pela atenção de Sakura, sem saber que ela nunca lhe daria atenção, mesmo que vencesse.

Mas se com Ino ela fechara os olhos e se agarrara à imagem perfeita que tinha de Sasuke, com Naruto ela abrira os olhos para ver a verdadeira figura do Uchiha.

Todo o lado podre que ela intencionalmente ignorara.

_"Você realmente gostava dele, não é Sakura-chan"_

O sorriso dele, que antes só servia para irritá-la, agora a acalmava e lhe inspirava confiança. Não era um sorriso autoconfiante como o de Ino, era simplesmente um sorriso otimista de quem sabia que havia coisas muito piores no mundo.

E por causa daquele sorriso ela seguiu em frente sem Sasuke. Para proteger aquele sorriso ela treinara dia e noite para ser a melhor kunoichi que ela pudesse ser.

Porque agora, ela precisava daquele sorriso para continuar acreditando que um mundo melhor realmente existia.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_ (Agora não há razão para culpar)  
_And you should know I suffer the same_ (E você deveria saber que eu sofro o mesmo)  
_If I lose you_ (Se eu perder você)  
_My heart will be broken_ (Meu coração estará quebrado)

O que havia mudado naqueles dois anos. Olhando agora era muito mais fácil ver o que mudara.

Dois anos atrás ela havia dito que o seguiria para fora de Konoha, que iria com ele para Oto e que ficaria forte para que ele pudesse usá-la. Ela teria deliberadamente se tornado uma marionete nas mãos de Sasuke, sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas agora ela não podia simplesmente fechar seus olhos para a frieza com que Sasuke tratava seu suposto melhor amigo, pronto para matá-lo sem nem ao menos piscar.

Além do que ela havia feito uma promessa.

_"Na próxima eu irei ajudar também"_

E ela havia aprendido com Naruto que um ninja não volta com sua palavra.

"Sasuke-kun"

_Você que foi um dia o centro do meu mundo.  
_

_Você que nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse.  
_

_Você que eu amei mais do que a mim mesma._

"Eu vou parar você com as minhas próprias forças"

_Eu não vou permitir que você continue se auto destruindo.  
_

_Eu não vou permitir que você mentindo para si mesmo.  
_

_Eu não vou permitir que você o mate._

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_ (Amor é um pássaro, ele precisa voar)  
_Let all the hurt inside of you die_ (Deixe toda que toda a sua dor morra)  
_You're frozen_ (Você congela)  
_When your heart's not open_ (Quando seu coração não se abre)

_(Frozen, Madonna)_

* * *

Oie 8D

Tipo, a única explicação que eu tenho para dar sobre essa fic é que eu parto do ponto de vista de que a Sakura nunca teve aquela conversinha profunda e ema sobre a infância do Sasuke e os problemas dele, então só o que ela sabe é o que ela vê.

A moral da história é que o Sasuke tem que deixar de ser emo-poser, largar o celular com câmera e desistir da vingancinha dele... mas acho que isso é pedir demais. XD

O título é meio podreco, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada mais decente... (emo)

Essa foi minha resposta pro IV Desafio do MRS. Alguém tem que trabalhar por lá...

Quero agradecer à minha amada Chibi por ter me apontado alguns errinhos o/ Obrigada amoreee!

Beijos o/


End file.
